


Lena's Love Potion

by Dubious_Literature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dry Humping, Emetophilia, F/F, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Healers, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Milk, Nipple Play, Sickfic, Squirting, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature
Summary: Lena the mercenary gets some sweet loot: a potent aphrodisiac with a few messy side effects.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for a kinky fic? I take requests!

Lena always worked solo. It was better for her that way; she chose the jobs herself, took home all the coin, and the best part: got _all_ the loot. 

The lithe mercenary with the rich, dark skin slipped out of her leathers and into only a thin, overlong shirt. Clearing out that bandit camp had earned her a cozy stay at inn. Most of the loot was typical (coin, healing potions, blah blah blah,) but one piece of loot in particular stood out. Now Lena was sitting on the bed inspecting it, turning the little clear vial of pink liquid over in her hands.

There was a little parchment tag with a heart attached. She had heard of such potions: aphrodisiacs, and as entertaining a way as any to spend the rest of her evening. 

She had everything she needed for a romantic night alone: her potion, the pretty golden light of the sconces, and a big, fat stein of ale on the bedside table. Perfect! She uncorked the vial with a satisfying "plunk," tipped her head back, and drank it down.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

A half hour passed, and damn it all, all the stupid potion did was make her thirsty! She went to the room's loo and pumped water into her mouth. Gods, she just couldn't seem to hydrate. The stupid potion made her mouth and throat feel dry, like she'd been wandering through a desert. Lena drank and drank and drank, water filling her belly until it started to feel tight and full.

Finally she pulled back, satisfied. As she did, a massive wave of dizziness and intense arousal hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ohhh..." she moaned, squeezing her thighs together as she knelt on the floor by the pump. 

She lifted herself to her feet and clutched her full stomach, heading into her main quarters. There was a standing mirror by the bed. She looked at her reflection and bit her lip. Her stomach was so full, distended far beyond comfort. Her dress was tightly stretched over the bump. "I drank too much..." she complained, feeling it gurgle under her touch. 

Her hands slid across her belly and up to her breasts. True, the potion was making her feel a touch off, but it also felt like it was starting to do its job. She grazed her breasts and shuddered, amazed at how fucking horny she felt all of a sudden. 

Her fingers began running soft circles over her own hardening nipples through the fabric of her blouse. "Mmm...oh fuck why are my tits so sensitive?" she gasped, giving them each a tug. As she did, she failed to contain a sharp moan. "Ohhhhhh!" 

Lena's hips stirred. In the mirror, she saw a thick stand of sticky pre drip from between her legs, oozing out of her shirt. 

She pinched and tugged her nipples, rolling her hips like ocean waves against the air. "Oh gods...ah...ngh..." Her thumbs began flicking her sensitive nubs quickly, feeling like vibrations. The sensation coursed through her body like electricity. She was so sensitive, her nipples, her body, all of her, and it was sending pleasurable tugging heat to her cunt. 

Her belly hurt too, but she couldn't concentrate on that. She kept flicking and teasing her nipples, the juices from her entrance extending to the floor where they collected into a sticky puddle. She was just so fucking hot down there. "Mmmm, ohhh, my pussy," she moaned, starting to edge. 

Her stomach gurgled again but she ignored it, working her nipples through her tight shirt. Her titties felt so good, so sensitive, and their teasing alone was enough to make her cum.

Her cunt snapped shut and she yelped, knees bowing inward as she came hard. Her pussy contacted tight, dripping more juices onto the floor.

She breathed and panted, hands falling back to her full stomach. Her orgasm was intense and all that panting made her feel rather ill. A loud, wet squelch came from her insides. "Ohh..." she groaned, rubbing a circle over her belly to get it to settle. "Shit...that potion is not agreeing with me," Lena complained. On cue, she was overcome with a sharp cramp and a mean wave of sweat. 

"Oof..." she breathed, wobbling and reaching for the doorframe between the bedroom and loo. Strangely enough, her cunt was still throbbing, and it didn't feel half bad. Pulse...pulse...pulse... She rocked her hips and moaned, sinking her fingers under her shirt and massaging her pussy to distract herself from her worsening nausea.

"Oh yeah," she whimpered, rubbing up and down her slick folds and paying extra special attention to her sensitive clit. "Mmmm..." Oh fuck that felt good. She started to hump her hand, her big, full belly moving with her hips. 

She was so horny, but the water inside was splashing and upsetting her stomach something fierce. "Oh...urp." She quietly belched, a little cool water rising up her esophagus. She kept massaging herself as a wave of nausea swelled into her throat. It coated her mouth with saliva. 

Her hand flew over her mouth and she dropped to her knees in front of the loo. She opened her mouth, letting the saliva drain into the toilet. "Ngh...urrrp!" Another belch, deeper, wetter, more insistent. "Urrrk! Urrrghhhkkk! Oh..." She rubbed her stomach and rocked her hips. She needed release somehow. But which would come first? Another orgasm? Or...

"Hmmmlph!" Lena's cheeks puffed out and filled with water. She swallowed, feeling instantly sick. "Ugh...I'm gonna throw up..." she moaned, reaching down and rubbing herself again. She was wetter than she'd ever been in her life, and the potion made her so insatiably horny that even her nausea wasn't putting her off. If anything, the idea of having a tight, full tummy and being about to explode made her even hotter.

She coated her fingers in pre and dry-retched again. "Uurrp! Brrrkkkk! Oh...mmm..." Nothing was coming up. It hurt so bad too, cramps and roiling queasiness like she'd spent all day out at sea after a big meal. "Brrrp...HRRK!" A tiny bit of water splashed into the bowl. This wouldn't do at all. She really needed release.

She got up and was instantly dizzy, burping a little water onto her chest by accident. It soaked through the shirt as she squeezed her tits and made for the other room. 

Walking made her realize how full her bladder was, too. Gods she needed to empty herself in every sense of the word, but first, she needed help.

She picked up her ale and began chugging, her stomach feeling impossibly full. Every few gulps and she would feel it try to come back up, rising up her chest with a burp, but she drank down every last bit. 

She sat aside the stein and looked in the mirror. "Oh gods," she groaned, feeling her taut and heavy stomach. She patted it and it bubbled; she jiggled it and it rumbled. Oh she did not feel well. 

No time to get to the loo! She leapt onto the bed and snatched a pillow, quickly removing its case. She shoved the useless pillow between her legs and laid belly first onto the bed, her head hanging over the side. 

"Brrrrgghhhh...uuuuuurrkkk..." A couple unproductive belches made her thighs squeeze around the pillow as drool dripped into the pillow case. "Uuurrgghhkkkk...ur- BLRRRRKKKK ~ _splasshhhh!_

The contents of her stomach poured into the case in droves. Every contraction of her stomach made her legs squeeze tight around the bare pillow. Her pussy grated against it, juices seeping into the fabric. 

She panted. "Oh gods...oh gods I'm gonna hrrrk!" More sick filled the pillow case. It leaked through the bottom as she unknowingly humped the pillow.

Gush after gush of sick spilled out of her mouth until she was dry-retching. Each dry retch was harder and more unbearable than the last. She was groaning and gasping, unable to quell her arousal even though she was physically green, gagging and drooling off the side of the bed. 

"Urk...oh...gods..." She quickly pulled herself out of bed and clutched the pillow case, running for the bathroom. She was about to make a whole different kind of mess. But before she could make it, she clutched the doorframe with her free hand and moaned. 

"Hahhhh...ahhhh fuck no!" She spread her legs. Her pussy sprayed everywhere, cum and urine coating her legs and the floor. "Godsss ahhh make it stop!" She begged, her pussy clenching and forcing several more squirts from her.

After she caught her breath, Lena emptied her vomit into the loo, cleaned her piss off the floor, and went to bed. As she pulled the covers over her body she shivered, feeling the cotton drag over her sensitive clit. She sank two fingers inside herself and moaned. "I feel like I'm gonna cum," she said, taking dirty to no one in particular. But her own words were making her horny, and the potion was still running its course. 

Her fingers spread and circled, rubbed and curled. "Oh fuck I shouldn't have drank that potion...mmm...my pussy...I'm so close again..." She bucked her hips, gasping and grunting. "Ah! Ah! Mm! Fuck! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

With a deep gasp, Lena squeezed her legs shut and squirted on her own fingers, coating her thighs, the sheets, and her aching stomach. She rubbed herself through another orgasm, her heavy breathing upsetting her stomach again. It felt like she'd just run a mile, and she knew she was about to puke again. 

Mid-orgasm, she gagged deeply, a pathetic amount of vomit surging across the bedding. "Grrrkkkkkk!" This time, water and ale splashed across her, soaking into the sheets. Her cunt squeezed tight and she squirted again, the sound of her own spray erupting inside the sheets.

Lena finally caught her breath. Gods, what a night. But what she didn't know was that it was only just beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s shoulders pitched forward as she let out a guttural dry retch. Her insides feel like they were being wrung dry. The sun was rising, the room at the inn alight with the orange glow of dawn. Her quivering back was pressed against the headboard, knees bent as her head hung miserably between her legs. She clutched the sopping wet pillowcase, the bottom of which was full and dripping. 

_Brrrkkkkk!_ For the millionth time, nothing came out, just drool hanging from her full lips smeared with dark, violet lipstick.

Her stomach tightened and the intense pressure made her cum again, her juices seeping into the puddle of lust and urine between her legs. She was certain that the entire inn could hear her moaning and vomiting all night long. She was exhausted, achy, and still so, so horny. Her head lulled back. “Fuck…I need a healer.”

It took her ages to get dressed. She kept having to stop to clutch her belly and try not to throw up – not that there was anything left _to_ throw up – or to massage her pussy to force another orgasm out so she could think straight for five minutes. She opted to leave most of her clothes behind, tugging on her pants and corseted shirt only. 

Lena left the inn and walked down a cobbled path, rubbing her stomach through the tight fabric of her vestments. Her breasts died to break free, pressing tautly against the fabric and jiggling as she walked. She didn’t get half way down the thoroughfare before her insides wrung themselves like an old maid wringing a wet cloth. Her hand flew over her mouth and she parted her lips, vomiting bile into her palm. “Ugh…” she grimaced, and flicked the mess onto the road while a couple passersby shot her concerned looks.

“APOTHEKARY,” read the sign up the road. She wondered if the person running the place was illiterate or if they though they were cute. Either way, she had no choice; she was bloody miserable, and she had to get this stuff out of her system.

A little bell chimed as she walked in. The place was positively storybook: smoke billowing out of a pot on the stove, little vials of colorful liquid spanning the shelves, a random human skull in a corner, and a big, feathery bird that cawed from a tarnished cage. 

“H-hello?” called Lena, waiting for a response. Her condition was manageable one moment, but the next, she inevitably felt like she either needed to be fucked right then and there, or that she was going to vomit again. This was one of those moments where her impending arousal was closing in, where her loins were feeling hot and insatiable. Where _was_ the healer? 

Her hand slipped from her stomach between her legs, rubbing her crotch through her pants while she waited. “Ooh…” she whispered, shifting her hips just slightly. Maybe she could get in a quick orgasm before – 

“Hi.”

“Wuh!” Lena jumped backward. The pale woman with the black bangs and tight, red shirt had been sitting in the shadows the whole time. 

“Let me guess,” said the woman in her husky tone, standing and moving into a shaft of sunlight. Her lips were painted red like her dress, her tits creating a pretty heart-shape at the top of her v-neck blouse, “you took a love potion and now you’re horny.”

“I. Well. That is to say –” Lena began with venom, but was stopped short when a sick burp began brewing like thunder in her belly and wound its way arduously up her esophagus. She clamped her hand over her mouth. Liquid coated her tongue. She quickly swallowed and boy did that hurt, forcing it all back down into her stomach. She wobbled on the spot. “Begging your pardon, but I think I need a chamber pot. Now.”

The goth apothecary – or, a _goth_ ecary, if you will – rolled her bright, stormy eyes. “Follow me.” 

Lena was led around a corner and down a flight of dark stairs. It took all the willpower she had not to heave. She was sweating, swaying as she descended each step. But if this alchemist could help her, then she was going to follow her orders.

With a wave of her hand, lights flickered on in the room. There were velvet tapestries lining the stone walls, a giant, wooden cross with shackles on one side of the room; shelves with all sorts of chains and switches on another; and finally, a fancy, curved couch in the middle. 

“This is a sex dungeon,” remarked Lena.

“Uh, yeah. Do you want help or not?”

“How is this going to - _urrrkkkk!_ \- help me?” 

“I’ll help you throw up and get you off. I mean, do you NOT want that?” scoffed the raven-haired woman. “Because the stairs are right there. So go. Up the stairs. Do it. Go up them. I dare you.”

“I will!” bluffed Lena, who did not go up the stairs. Her counterpart smirked. “Ugh.” Lena continued onward. She hated herself for admitting it, but she wanted nothing more for than this drop-dead gorgeous woman to relieve her. 

“Lie on the couch, on your stomach.” 

“If I do that I’ll…I’ll um…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m Emerald by the way.” Emerald strode over to the couch and gave it two, brisk pats. 

“Really? Emerald? Because you’re wearing red.”

“And? You’re wearing a corset. Is your name Corsie the Corset-Wearing Corset-Slut?”

“Wow. Okay. No, but fuck you.” 

Emerald smiled, watching Lena carefully pull herself onto the couch. It had three round swells at the front, middle, and back respectively, like a shallow letter W. Lena eased her weight onto the middle hump, knees bent in the valley in between the back hump, arms and chin resting on the front hump. “Ohhh…” she grimaced, feeling the tight weight against her middle. Her head bobbed forward and she burped wetly, a little bile accidentally spilling out of her mouth and onto the arm of the couch. “Urgh. Shit. Sorry…”

Emerald shrugged. “Shame isn’t really conducive to healing. Well, except when people are into that,” she winked. “But it sounds like you have an actual problem. Like…you drank way too much potion, right?”

She nodded. “Please. I’m so sick.” On cue, she loudly dry-retched, lips coated in spit as she drooled onto the arm of the couch. Lena wanted so badly to get off of the swell digging into her guts, but the healer had clearly put her there for a reason.

“When did you drink the potion?” asked Emerald.

“Midnight, maybe?” breathed Lena.

“And you’ve been vomiting since?”

She nodded, clearing her throat. “Off and on, though mostly it’s unproductive. Drinking water helps, but after a while even putting it to my lips made me…made me…” She trailed off, a massive wave of arousal tugging her hips into the sofa. She gritted her teeth and tried not to hump it, but moving like that once only made her want to keep going.

Emerald chuckled. “Believe me, you’re not the first idiot who’s come to me for this. One more question: what did the potion look like, and how much did you drink?”

Lena clenched her thighs together and failed to stifle a small moan. “Nnnngh…um, it was a three-inch vial, pink liqu-haaahhh!” Her thighs and ass started trembling as she edged, squirming on the spot. 

Emerald raised a thin, pointed eyebrow. “Parchment tag with a heart on it?”

“Yeahhh…ohhhh…” Her hips started grinding into the couch. 

“Dumbass. That’s a poultice, you’re not supposed to drink it.”

“Wh-what?” Lena paused, feeling her overspent sex throb, still on the verge of cumming. 

“Sigh. A poultice is a topical ointment. You apply a dab – and only a dab – to your pussy. You cum three, maybe four times, and call it a night. So not only did you use the whole vial, but you drank it. No wonder you’re sick.” 

“Did you just _say_ the word sigh?”

Ignoring her, Emerald casually strode up behind Lena and reached down, tugging one shoe off after the other, followed by her pants. Lena bit her lip and rolled with it, lifting each leg to make it easier for Emerald. Once her bare ass was exposed, her glistening slit peeking out from between her thighs, Emerald began to adjust Lena. She made sure that her belly was tight against the hump, that her knees were bent just right, ass sticking straight up in the air. She spread Lena’s dark, silky legs and ran her pale fingertips up her inner thighs.

“Oh…mmm…” Lena shifted on the spot, a lust dribbling out of her entrance and descending toward the fabric of the couch. 

“How often are you having orgasms?” asked the healer.

“About – mmm – once every – ohhh – five to ten minutes,” answered the mercenary, knowing she was now overdue. “W-will it stop?”

“Eventually,” answered Emerald, abruptly planting two fingers inside of Lena. Lena howled and rocked her hips back, but the healer held her ass firmly down against the cushion. Doing so made Lena’s belly thrust against the hump. She dry-retched, drool spilling onto the sofa. 

Emerald smiled, pinned her back end down, and began pumping her fingers in and out quickly. This lasted no more than three seconds before Lena’s cunt clenched. Emerald removed her fingers and watched as Lena’s pussy clamped open and closed, squirting each and every time. She sprayed onto the sofa over and over, even through her rasping dry-retches. As she started coming down from her orgasm, she choked, “Urgh…g-get it out of me…everything…just get it all out… _HRRKKK!_ Please…”

Emerald licked her lips, feeling her own pussy moisten at the thought of ‘healing’ Lena. Oh, the things she wanted to do to her. But still, she did have a reputation to uphold, and the poor thing was sicker than a dog. “Wait here,” said Emerald, and retreated up the stairs to get something.

Lena spent the next five minutes shifting and retching unproductively, spreading her legs and trying not to rub against anything that might make her horny. And when Emerald returned, Lena couldn’t believe her eyes.

The curvy woman was now clad in fishnets, open at the crotch and at the tits but wrapping tightly around her legs and belly. A plume of pretty, black hair was trimmed neatly against her pussy. She was holding a pitcher, which she held to Lena’s shiny lips and tilted back. “Drink,” she commanded. “We’ve gotta get something in your stomach. If you’re going to throw up, you need something _to_ throw up.”

The icy, cold liquid poured down Lena’s raw throat. Milk; it was thick and frigid, feeling wonderfully soothing against her throat but terrible the moment it hit her belly. It didn’t settle at all, sloshing around inside, completely unwanted by her body. Her throat clenched and she coughed, a spray of milk coming back out her nose. 

“Ah ah ah…finish,” insisted Emerald, tilting it back more.

Lena closed her eyes and held her breath, trying to focus on mustering whatever willpower she could. She drank and drank and drank, one slow chug after another. Her belly was starting to bloat – dairy never did agree with her – and it was steadily expanding against the hump of the couch.

“Good girl,” said Emerald, stroking Lena’s fluffy hair. 

Lena groaned into the pitcher, hearing the last of the liquid splash around inside. She was so close to finishing. Another swallow and her stomach hitched. She could feel the uncomfortable bubbles in her belly, the overfullness of her insides constantly expanding, the nausea climbing her throat, fighting against the milk. 

She was on her last swallow when she shifted her hips back, clutched the sofa, and vomited. She was in mid-drink when she did, so the vomit fought hard against that last swallow, causing deep gurgles to bubble up inside of her throat, brewing there before milk slowly drained from her mouth back into the pitcher.

“Come on. You can do it,” said Emerald, and cupped Lena’s chin. Lena whimpered as the pitcher was forced back against her mouth. Her eyes watered as she watched the remainder of milk drain out of the vessel and into her mouth. Lena swallowed. “There you go. Was that so hard?”

“Yeah…” confessed Lena, desperate to rub her stomach but forced to lie on it instead. Emerald sat the pitcher aside on one of the shelves and returned to Lena who was sickly moaning, drooling into the puddle underneath her chin. “Oh…my stomach…”

“Let’s see,” hummed Emerald, moving Lena’s hips back. The girl’s middle was straining hard against her corset. She was so big that she looked pregnant. Good. Right where Emerald wanted her. The healer patted each side of Lena’s belly which elicited a moan from her. “Good, good girl. You’re such a good girl.” Her hands massaged the fabric of her corset, rubbing rough circles.

“Ohhhhh…” Her hips rocked against nothing, suddenly desperate for friction. 

“Does that feel better baby?”

“Ahhh….uh huh…that feels better mistress.” What was she even saying? Mistress? Really? She surprised herself with that one, but she was so horny that she didn’t care, completely falling victim to her own fantasies. 

Emerald began to explore Lena’s middle and waist, rubbing and squeezing, moving to the small of her back. From there, she began massaging her ass. All the while Lena squirmed and moaned, starting to feel really, really horny again. 

A soft hand began to pat the small of Lena’s back. “Urk!” A little dry-retch came from the back of her throat, followed by a loud sloshing noise in her belly. It gurgled and bubbled, Emerald patting her at a consistent pace. Lena’s cheeks billowed and she spit, a little bit of white liquid dripping onto the couch. 

“Here you go, baby…” Her pats grew heavier against Lena’s back, the poor thing groaning and belching and moving her hips. 

“I’m…urrrkkk…gonna be sick…”

“Mhmm…” smiled Emerald, patting and patting, her opposite hand rubbing Lena’s distended belly. 

Lena felt dizzy, head lulling forward so that her chin rested on the couch. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, a wave of milk cascading down the side of the couch. It dribbled onto the floor in little pitter-patters. Some of it rolled down the other side of the hump, coating Lena’s chin and trickling onto her tits. She coughed twice before groaning. 

Emerald sighed, swinging her leg over the couch and mounting Lena from behind. Her moist pussy was pressed against Lena’s ass. She waisted no time in rubbing her cunt against Lena’s from the back. 

“OHHHH!” cried Lena, immediately moving in tandem with the healer. 

“Gonna cum again, love?” 

Lena was about to say yes when the motion of the rocking sent a nasty wave of nausea up her guts and into her throat. She seized up, reeling her head back and spewing several feet in front of her. 

“Aw, baby…” Emerald stroked her hair, bouncing her pussy against Lena’s throbbing crotch. 

Lena vomited silently again, liquid spilling across the floor as the apothecary fucked her from behind. The two continued for some time, Emerald gasping softly, squeezing the mercenary here and there, rubbing her own wanting sex at a steady pace against Lena’s. And Lena continued to throw up, sometimes onto the floor adding to the ever-growing puddle, other times down her own chin and bosom, coating the entire head of the couch. 

The next time Lena vomited a loud, guttural noise erupted from her throat. _GGRRRRKKKKKKKK!_ She was having trouble getting anything else up, but her body was intent on getting everything out of her system. A pathetic amount of liquid dribbled from the corners of her lips and she whimpered, her cunt squirting suddenly from the intense pressure. 

With a silent exhale, Emerald rubbed her pussy in circles against Lena’s orgasming cunt and came, a sweet, glistening bit of cum pooling at her spasming entrance. She sighed pleasantly and bent over, holding Lena and trailing kisses down her spine. “Good, good girl. Now flip over, love. We’ve still got a ways to go.”


End file.
